Odd new neighbours
by filmloverxo
Summary: Hermione and Ron finally pluck up the courage to leave the burrow into their own house.


1- 1- Neighbour (word) 9- Present (word)

Beater 1 prompt: Write about your character/pairing making the first move in something, or towards someone

Characters: Ron and Hermione

**Odd new neighbours**

Hermione was unpacking a box of books in the muggle way; laboriously and stressfully taking books out and trying to cram it onto the already full bookshelf without damaging the books. Ron loved the moments when Hermione pushed away the fact that she was a witch and reverted back to doing things the muggle way. Though she was an exceptional witch, she did like to do some things the "proper way". In her mind all big steps in their relationship should be accomplished without the use of magic and moving in to their very own house together was one of those steps.

4 years of fights, arguments, make ups, a wedding and happy times had built up to this day. Un be known to the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione and Ron had decided that enough was enough and began searching for a small place of their own. A year before, Harry and Ginny had moved out much to Molly's horror and resulted in a lot of arguments which defected Ron and Hermione's desire to move out. Since then Molly had been even more protective and over bearing towards the couple which rather than encouraging them to stay in the Burrow forever, had pushed them to tentatively broach the subject of moving. Molly of course threw a fit whereas Arthur had discretely winked at them and given them a thumbs up, later bestowing them with his congratulations after scolding Ron for taking too long. After that Ron and Hermione pretended to be searching for a house knowing all along that they had one secured and where just waiting on the owner's chain to be completed. A few months later, they had bid goodbye to an inconsolable Molly crying "My baby! My baby's gone and left me!" This of course was irrational as said by Arthur for they had spent the previous 10 minutes arranging to meet up for coffee 3 days later.

The house was perfect; small but functional. The garden was neat and "surprisingly free of gnomes" according to Ron even after he he'd inspected the miniature figure of a fishing gnome in the front lawn. After muttering that they bared minimal resemblance to the real thing and voicing his hatred of them _again_, he grasped Hermione's hand and murmured "Welcome home." The couple giggled like little children and drank their first cup of tea on the empty kitchen floor. A few hours later Ron, as usual, announced that he was hungry. Hermione chuckled and went to her bag and searched through it. When her entire arm was deep in the apparently small bag, she grinned and produced some left over curry prepared earlier by Molly. Ron grabbed two bowls from a box whilst Hermione announced that she would find the cutlery.

20 minutes later, Hermione re-emerged in the empty kitchen shaking her head. "It's no use Ron, the cutlery must have not arrived yet." Ron frowned before replying "See! This is what happens when you pay what do you call them? The moving house men with big cars that transport your stuff. Uuuurg oh well, I'll just accio some from the Burrow." At this he produced his wand from his sleeve but before the first syllable of the spell was formed by his mouth, Hermione snatched his wand away. "No Ronald! No magic! Not today. We'll just have to ask the neighbours. In fact, I'll heat the curry up whilst you ask the neighbours if we could borrow two knives and two forks." Ruefully, Ron agreed. He turned to leave the house before turning back and asking "What do I say? " Hermione huffed and said slowly "Hello, I'm your new neighbour, I hate to trouble you but do you have 2 spare forks and knives that I could borrow?" Nodding Ron once again turned before pivoting back and whining "Oh can't you just go! Or I'll just wait till you've finished." Ron seemed pleased with his brilliant compromise but Hermione just shook her head. "No. Honestly Ron, don't be such a wimp. Now off you go, there's no time like the present!" Muttering, Ron shuffled off and crossed the road. Arriving at the house, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nothing happened. Just as Ron was about to walk away a woman appeared at the door and looked through the peep hole. She then unlocked the door and asked politely "Hello, what can I do for you?". Looking at the ground Ron replied "HelloI'myournew neighbourIhatetotroubleyou butdoyou have2pareforksandknivesthatIcouldborrow?" The woman just blinked and stared at him like he had 2 heads. Trying again Ron managed ot say at a slightly slower pace "Hello, I'm your new neighbour, I hate to trouble you but do you have 2 spare forks and knives that I could borrow?" Smiling the woman invited him inside whilst she went off to find some.

Steeping inside, Ron looked around the entrance hall that was similar that in their own house. In this house however there was a mirror and coat stand. Opposite that was a small desk with a phone on. Ron chuckled as he thought of all his embarrassing moments with a phone. As if by magic, the phone rang and by instinct, Ron grabbed it. "Hello!" He shouted into the receiver. The response on the other end was "Oh Luke dear is that you! My you sound much older! How old are you now, 9, 10?" Ron chuckled and replied "Actually I'm Ron and I'm twenty-"He was cut off by a shocked cry of "what do you think you are doing?!" Dropping the phone Ron began stammering "I I well I like phones see, don't have one at home, amazing things aren't they?" In shock the woman just threw the cutlery at him before ushering him out if the house and slamming the door.

Ron ran back to the house and told Hermione all about it. After recounting his "traumatic ordeal" Hermione was rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh Ronald you're hopeless! Now we seem like completely barking new neighbours! She'll go round telling everyone we're odd! Oh well. Maybe my rule of no magic can be bent slightly. Tomorrow morning we'll pay her a visit and introduce ourselves again." Ron let out a breath and grinned. "Come on lets go to bed." Grimacing, Hermione thought of the blow up mattress but looking at Ron's she smiled remembering his triumphant face when he had finished blowing it up himself. Nodding, Hermione took Ron's hand as they walked upstairs into their new bedroom, in their new house for the first time of many.


End file.
